Next Time
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Jasper volunteers to follow Leah as she runs away from a wedding that should have been hers. But there's more to this dog-sitting detail than what they are willing to admit.


**Title: **Next Time

**Pairing: **Jasper/Leah

**Rating: **M or NC-17

**Genre: **Drama

**Word count: **3391

**Summary: **Jasper volunteers to follow Leah as she runs away from a wedding that should have been hers. But there's more to this dog-sitting detail than what they are willing to admit.

**Warnings: **adultery

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is NOT mine

* * *

**Next Time**

I followed at a safe distance for the sake of both our sanity—far enough for me not to be tempted to manipulate her emotions and close enough for me to keep tabs on her.

This was not the first time I found myself in this predicament, but this time I actually volunteered for it.

I was aware that we had crossed the Canadian border ages ago, and at the pace she's going, I expected us to reach the Yukon in a couple of minutes.

Then she veered right …

_What the hell?!_

I grumbled to myself that Edward _should_ have been the one on dog-sitting detail—he _was_ faster, his mind reading ability _would_ have helped her more, and technically speaking, he _was _related to her, but I reminded myself _again_ that I _had_ enlisted my services for this mission.

Plus, he couldn't.

_Why?_

Renesmee was going to be a flower girl … in the wedding that _she_ was running away from.

"_Jasper, I'm so sorry—"_

_I shook my head to stop him from proceeding. "I volunteered, remember?"_

_Edward lowered his head. "Still doesn't make it right. I should be the one that's—Seth and I should be following her, not you."_

_Alice appeared beside me, her eyes searching mine for a second. I could feel her hesitancy but then she turned to Edward. "You don't want to miss Nessie walking down the aisle for the first time, do you?"_

_Emmett popped up beside Edward and slapped him on the back—hard. "Yeah, today a flower girl and tomorrow a bride—literally!"_

_Edward growled, and before we knew it, both he and Emmett were locked in a wrestling match._

"_Will you be okay?"_

"_The question is—will you?" I wrapped my arms around my wife and then nuzzled her ear. "I know how … naked … you feel when you're stripped of your foresight."_

"_I'm a big girl, Jazz." She sighed as she melted into my arms. "I've learned to deal with life's surprises like everyone else." _

"_So what are you trying to hide from me?" I asked quietly._

_She turned in my arms to face me, an impish smile gracing her soft, youthful features. Her smile faltered, her gaze focusing on my chest while her fingers played with a button on my shirt. "It's just … the last time you followed Leah, you were different when you came back."_

"_Different meaning what?" I asked as I shifted slightly. _

"_You were … " She paused then shook her head. "I guess the best word I can use to describe it is energized. But the worst part of it was …" _

_Alice lifted her head and her eyes met mine. "You shimmered out of my vision when you got too close to her. It was horrifying."_

_I tightened my arms around her, carefully masking my thoughts. I was trying not to focus on anything since I had sensed Edward had abruptly stopped from his wrestling match._

"_I'll try not to get too close to her then," I whispered reassuringly._

_I felt a wave of gratitude coming from both Edward and Alice._

_I lowered my head and grazed my lips on hers. She smirked then pulled my head lower to kiss me thoroughly, both of us smiling into our kiss._

"_Uncle Jazz!"_

_I looked up to see my niece decked out in her flower girl dress. Her hair was fixed up, and she was carrying a basket full of petals. Her mother and Rosalie were right behind her. Renesmee's smile was blinding as she twirled in front of us._

"_Momma said you should see how I'd look as a flower girl now since you won't be going to Sam and Emily's wedding," Ness said quite proudly as she ran her hand down her skirt._

_After giving one last smile to my wife, I let her go and got down on one knee so I could be eye level with my niece. "You're always beautiful, Miss Nessie, but give your uncle here a little twirl again." _

_I offered my hand, and she eagerly took it as I spun her into my embrace and started to plant kisses on her cheeks. The emotional high I got from this little girl made me feel like I was touching Heaven._

"_Stop it!" Ness started laughing and squirming in my arms. "You'll ruin my pretty dress!"_

"_Aww, honeybee. I wouldn't think of ruining your mighty fine dress, or else your Auntie Alice would castrate me before you could blink!" I nuzzled her, I was on a high from everyone's happiness._

_She stopped fidgeting and put a hand on my cheek but voiced her question. "Uncle Jazz, what does castrate mean?"_

_Alice's laughter tinkled through the air, and I knew she had already seen what was about to happen. I could sense Edward rushing over to me to stop me from answering her, but he wasn't THAT fast._

"_Well, honeybee, why don't ya ask your dear old dad what that means? Or you can Google it!"_

_She was out of my arms before Edward got to me and running up the stairs, giggling all the way to the computer and leaving a trail of flower petals in her wake. Bella huffed as she followed her daughter and husband inside just as we all heard Renesmee ask, "Daddy, what are testes?"_

"_Well played, Mr. Whitlock," Alice murmured as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She gave me a squeeze, and when I looked down at her, I could see her questioning look before her eyes glazed for a few seconds. She sighed, "Just get back to me as soon as you can, okay?"_

_I nodded and hugged her back, knowing that I would never leave Alice._

_But …_

The gray wolf had stopped at a rocky outcrop, she sniffed the air, and on instinct, I ducked behind the branches of the tree I was on top of. She trotted over to the river, dipped her head and drank. I watched as she walked carefully into the river. She shook herself once, and I could see every single droplet fly off her fur. Her head turned to my direction, and I swore I saw the wolf smile. I couldn't hold back my own smirk. Too far from her, I was unable to get an emotional reading, but I had a gut feeling that things were about to get interesting.

The dog turned away from me and walked further into the water. She was careful, as if making sure she had a foothold—paw-hold on the slippery rocks. My neck craned of its own volition. I saw her sink into the deeper waters, her head still above the waterline, as she paddled further into the belly of the river.

Then she disappeared.

I ran toward the riverbed, chastising myself for not seeing this and cursing Edward for not warning me of her suicidal intentions before she took off. I knew I just dropped off of Alice's radar since getting so close to Leah.

As I reached the banks, she jumped out of the middle of the river.

She had shifted back to her human form underwater.

My eyes followed one of the million drops cascading down her copper skin. It had started its journey from her black eyelashes and caressed her cheek as she blinked. The droplet skimmed the edge of her full lips on its way down her chin, and as it dropped back into the river, my eyes focused more on her nakedness. Her nipples had hardened as if coaxed into tight dark buds by my eyes … or the water. Her toned belly defined by lines that curved marginally to pronounce her femininity. Despite the fact that the waterline was skimming her lower abdomen, I could make out the toned shape of her legs, and I tried to avert my eyes from her womanhood.

I said I _tried …_

Her voice was just a whisper. "Didn't your mama tell you it's not polite to stare, Major?"

She was a good fifty feet away from me, but each word was clear to my ears.

I lowered my head. "I apologize, Ma'am."

I felt my shirt get noticeably wet when she splashed me, and I heard her take a few steps toward me. "Stop being a gentleman. We both know I'm hardly a lady."

I looked up as she lowered herself into the water up to her neck. I could feel her vulnerability return. My arm reached out to her as if wanting to physically offer some comfort.

"Don't even try to play with my emotions," she hissed at me.

Anger.

I could deal with her outrage … not her self-doubt.

"Did not even cross my mind, Leah."

I crossed my legs and sat down, her eyes on me as she called me out on my stalking her. "I knew you were following me."

"Let me guess, my stench clued you in," I replied calmly as my skin reflected more brilliantly like prisms under the sunlight compared to the river.

She laughed—not the typical, carefree twitter I'd hear from my wife or sisters—it was a laugh that was laced with bitterness.

This woman before me was not broken.

She was shattered.

But was she beyond repair?

_I pray not_.

"Nah," she answered. "You kept me up wind."

I knew that.

"So how did you know?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Animal instinct?"

It was my turn to be humored.

I met her challenging look. "You're right." Her eyebrow rose, and she was trying to mask her surprise. "One must never underestimate women's intuition—especially that of a bitch." To say she was shocked was an understatement. "A female dog … isn't that a bitch?"

Then she laughed—this time it was a carefree howl with a healthy snort.

"Touché, Major."

I looked around at our surroundings. My nose caught a whiff of the surrounding wildlife: grizzly and black bears, cougars, deer, elk and a … lynx. It was like I discovered a buffet restaurant.

"Where are we?"

"You don't know?" she asked.

I looked around. "I know we're somewhere in Alberta."

"Close enough," she answered. "We're in Saskatchewan."

She rises, immodest of her state of undress as she spreads her arms. "This is the Clearwater River."

The coincidence was not lost on me.

"Do you come here often?" I decided to proceed with humor.

She smirked. "It's a wonder how you managed to be married with pick up lines like that."

I chuckled, trying to keep things light. I felt a sting of rejection from her when she mentioned the word married. I remained silent, letting her take the lead in our conversation.

"Why you?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Why me, what?"

"How did you end up being the dog walker?" she asked with a tight smile. "You get the short end of the stick or lose a bet?"

"I volunteered."

Again with the shockwave.

"Yes, Leah." I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants as if trying to brush the dirt from it. "I _offered_ my services to follow you."

She took few more steps toward me, the water just below her breasts. "I don't—"

"You don't what, Leah?" I challenged. "You don't understand why I would follow you?"

"Why I HAD to do this?" It was my turn to snicker bitterly, and I shook my head. "You bring me to …" I choked on air, I unable to continue as my guilt overrode her shame.

"Leah …"

My voice was full of need, desperate to vocalize to the one person who would understand me … the real me. "You bring me to—"

"Life." Her whisper thundered through me as she continued. "Jasper, ironically, _I _know how you feel."

I held my breath, not knowing how to continue. And the words that came out showed just how eloquent I was. "I … Alice—when we did …"

"I don't regret it, Jasper," Leah replied softly as she took a few steps toward the riverbank. "After the battle, I had to act a certain way, move in a way that I was expected to move. But when you followed me … when you gave me a reprieve from the pack mentality … I needed that."

Her words opened _my_ dam. She gave words to the emotions that I held.

_Release._

Letting my thoughts run free, relishing in the fact that there wasn't anyone who could read them.

Allowing myself to make split second decisions about anything that crossed my mind. Grateful that there wasn't anyone who could see the conclusion, before it could even happen.

Releasing every emotion I felt at this freedom of not having to be judged or held back. Knowing that only one person was witnessing this.

Feeling this … rush.

And when I looked back at her … there was no disappointment. There was no damnation. No expectation.

Then I screamed, "I NEED THIS!"

I felt every speck of dirt, every pebble, as I sank to my knees. I heaved and panted, pulling in air that I didn't even need. I heard water splash, footsteps on the ground, and then smelled the strong odor of wet dog.

A strong hand slowly appeared in my peripheral field, and I held myself in check before …

Contact … a hot, fiery touch on my cheek.

I raised my head, guided by the wet hand with a tender touch. Beads of water landed on my face as they dripped from her short hair. _Not as short as Alice's._ Her eyes were dark—black even, but not inhuman. _Not like Alice's_.

"Let's hunt."

Her hand lingered on my cheek, before she took off.

I was a second behind her, staring at her bottom.

Following her ass—literally.

I was filled with lust, but wasitfrom her_, or me?_

She had to have felt it too, as she looked over her shoulder and shook her head in warning. Then she shifted to her wolf form. She swerved right, and we ran side by side, the trees acting as a sheer curtain between us. Then she stopped. I did too.

Her muzzle was in the air sniffing, and I mimicked her. We bolted toward the scent, both of us seeking the same prey. I jumped into the trees and used the branches as bridges toward my meal. I saw it first, my instinct causing tunnel vision on my prey.

The lynx was perched on a branch looking down, probably hunting a hare on the ground.

Instinct spurred me to lunge for it as it simultaneously jumped down.

I growled, but there was another grunt from somewhere below me. I heard bones being crushed and a shrill shriek as I landed.

When I turned, I saw that a massive gray wolf had my prey under its paw. I snarled at the offending predator that stole my meal.

I circled the hairy thief as its head followed my movements, growling at me in warning.

As I was about to lunge at it, the wolf sat down on its hunches. I stiffened, calculating its next move. Something in my head prevented me from going on the offense and taking the first strike.

The wolf snorted as it pushed the barely breathing lynx toward me and then slowly backed off. For every step it took, I stepped forward in a crouching manner.

The wolf was hunched over, its head even with its body, watching me as I reached the lynx. My eyes remained on the wolf as I broke the feline's neck, brought it to my lips and sucked on its jugular.

When I was done, I flung the carcass away from me and rushed toward the wolf. It stood on its hind legs, bracing itself for my weight.

For some reason, I couldn't harm it, and it didn't attack me.

Our bodies crashed into each other, and my bloodlust left me with a different type of passion.

The body I held against mine was no longer covered in fur as we tumbled to the ground.

"STOP!"

She backed off immediately. She took my order as a rebuttal … a slap to her face.

I immediately stripped myself of my clothing. "It's only fair, darling."

Leah's smile was blinding as I pounced on her. We again tumbled, each of us trying to gain dominance over the other.

I could smell her arousal, strong enough to mask her offensive odor.

_She was probably thinking the same thing about me._

As I pinned her down, her struggle excited me more. I ran my nose down the length of her neck. I could see her jugular pulse. Her blood did not call to me, but it did whet a different appetite.

"Jasper …" she murmured as her nails dug into my back.

My arms hooked under hers as I rose to sit on my calves, bringing her up to straddle my lap.

"Tell me what you want," I asked as my cold tongue licked her nipple.

She moaned. "My feelings are enough to tell you what I need."

I couldn't deny her that; my lap was wet with her obvious lust, and her heightened passion was magnifying my own.

"Say it." My hands gripped her firm ass, and I slid her wet core to rub against me. "Out loud."

"Make it go away," she groaned as she started grinding herself on me.

Her head fell back as I squeezed her ass, our mingling juices counteracting our offensive odors. I held her above the tip of my penis, just at her entrance. The space between us, though fractional, felt immense. But I needed to know if she needed _this_ as much as I did.

"Tell me what to do, darling," I implored softly. Her hips bucked, both of us equally strong opposing forces searching for … something.

Her hands buried themselves in my hair, pulling my head back so our eyes met. "Fuck me," she demanded before exhaling against my lips, "Again."

_Again._

_A repeat performance._

_Once more_.

With that, I pushed into her.

The world stopped as we stared at each other.

Gratitude.

Appreciated.

_Satisfaction_.

A corner of her lips lifted, and then we moved.

There was nothing tender about us as I pounded into her to the beat of her steady heart. She took as much as I gave. It was like boulders colliding into each other.

No words were exchanged.

_Groans_

_Pants_

_Grunts_

Through all this, we stared at each other.

She made _me feel _… everything.

My cock was blazing as her scalding sheath enveloped me _over and over._

Her hands were still in my hair, tensing in rhythm to my entering her. My hands guiding her as I kept a strong grip on her hips and ass. My fingers were digging into her, while an errant finger occasionally rimmed the vacant hole that I was neglecting.

Her dark eyes were an abyss I willingly drowned myself in—so different from the pools of my wife.

I allowed myself to indulge in my instincts as I let the proverbial monster out.

As I bared my teeth, she answered with a threatening growl.

I exploded as she imploded.

Her heat was consuming, as if I was being burned. But instead of leading me to my demise, it was resurrecting me.

She was panting, her heartbeat now a thunderous hum—the only living sound in this forest.

We held each other.

Comforting, not cuddling. _Never caressing_.

"For an old timer, you still got some juice in you."

I chuckled. "Yeah? Well, I thought dogs always take it from behind."

Leah stood up, as I remained seated on the ground. I couldn't help the smugness that overtook me as I saw her sway while taking a few steps away from me.

"We can," she replied, her hands waving in front of her. Leah's eyes darted and focused everywhere but me, and for the first time, I saw the young girl she really was. "I mean, we do … but …"

Her insecurities were returning, so I tried to reassure her as I stood up. "But we can test that theory next time."

She slowly met my steady gaze, and a small smile graced her features. "Yes, next time."


End file.
